TweetVersion 2
by Aquahound
Summary: The birds have gone crazy,, all Kanda can say is either " chirp","tweet" order or "aah!". The order suddenly has a recycling and Komui is under the impression that Kanda and Lenalee are getting married. Does anyone get it? If not read!


_TWEET_

It was a peaceful morning in the Black Order. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and then…..

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the birds. They bombarded eggs everywhere screaming " AAAAAAAAH!"

"Gosh," went Lenalee, "I`ve never seen the birds like this before! And what sort of weather is this?" Allen, who was taking a morning stroll also heard the "AAAAAAAH!"Before he could look up, a huge egg knocked him out.

Kanda, who was on his way to the training room, saw Allen lying in a dead faint on the grassy floor with a huge broken egg next to his head. He walked out of the shelter where it was raining eggs and opened his mouth widely and laughed like mad. Suddenly "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"Kanda looked up with his mouth opened, and saw a little bird screaming and it was about to fall into Kanda`s…

"Aargh!Cough!Cough!Choke!" Kanda was choking on the small yellow bird that was blocking his voicebox. Every attempt to cough the bird out was fruitless. It only went deeper in his throat.

"Glurp!" he accidentally swallowed the bird, Lenalee rushed out of the the corner she was standing when she saw Allen lying unconscious on the floor. The egg storm stopped but the birds were still screaming. She knelt down beside Allen shacking his body and saying "Allen-kun! Wake up! Are you all right?" She then swung around to look at Kanda. "Did you do anything evil to him Kanda?" She then noticed the huge broken egg shell beside Allen`s head.

"SO YOU THREW A 16 KG EGG AT HIM!" Lenalee concluded, while glaring angrily at him.

Kanda tried to protest but he chirped. And literally chirped. Lena lee's expressed switched from anger to surprise. "What happened to you?" The little bird carried on screeching, tweeting, chirping and screaming hysterically in Kanda`s throat.

"Urgh." Mumbled Allen as he woke up. "You`re awake!" Lenalee chirped. Kanda`s "Moyashi`s awake?" became tweetings and chirpings curtsey of the little bird in his throat.

"What happened to Kanda?" Allen stood up and swiped off most of the egg yolk but he was still pretty sticky .

" I think Kanda swallowed a bird…." Mumbled Lenalee. Once those 6 words left her mouth, Allen was on the floor laughing hysterically. "K...K...KKKanda swallowed a bird?" Allen got off the floor and wiped a tear off his eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The birds in the tree`s started to scream and then they fell down….. and landed on Allen. Lenalee flustered around the big pile of yellow birds and feathers while calling Allen. "Kanda! Come help me find Allen-kun!"

~ 20 minutes later~

"Chirp!" Kanda tweeted and chirped excitedly. "Found him? Let me feel if it is him." Lenalee stuck her hand in that section of the pile of feathers and yellow birds. " I feel him!" Lenalee exclaimed, " I know it`s him because it`s big and ….wait a minute! It`s feathery!"

Kanda pulled out a small notebook and a pen and wrote " Pull him or it out, let`s see if it`s him."

Lenalee pulled with all her might and she pulled out a chicken! Well, it looked like a chicken because of all the feathers but it didn`t have a beak or a pair of claws at the end of its feet.

The chicken lay sprawled on the floor trying to get up but there was too many feathers that it was hard. Kanda was laughing but it sounded as though he was chirping and tweeting. Then the chicken coughed out a feather ball which landed gently on its hand. "What`s on my hand? Someone please help me clear the feathers off my face. Allen/the chicken mumbled, trying hard not to swallow any feathers. Lenalee sighed loudly attempted to pluck off some feathers on his face so he can see.

Allen opened his eyes and blinked twice. He then noticed the feather ball and gave a shriek and dropped the feather ball on the ground. Lenalee started to order Kanda and Allen.

"Allen-kun, go take a shower And get rid of the feathers. I`m taking Kanda to Komui`s office." Lenalee grabbed Kanda`s hand and dragged him away. The whole order could hear Kanda`s chirping and tweeting "TWEEET! CHIRRRP!(Urgh! Let go of me! I can cough it out on myself!)" Although Lenalee couldn`t understand what he was trying to say but she would only understand what the little bird in his throat say.

~20 minutes later at Komui`s office. ~

"AHHHHHHH!" At this level, Lenalee was dragging Kanda by the collar and was practically strangled and was on the floor trying to struggle away from the Mad Guy`s (Komui`s) sister. "Komui! Kanda swallowed a bird!" She threw him onto the couch and locked the door to prevent him from escaping. It took her a while to notice that Kana was buried under a huge stack of papers.

"It`s impossible to wake him up, the sentence "Lenalee`s getting married." doesn`t seem to work anymore." Reever said at the other side of the room cleaning the scattered papers on the floor. Kanda pulled out his notebook and pen(again?) and wrote : "Why not try someone proposed to Lenalee and guess what? She said yes without your permission!" Lenalee gave a glance at the notebook and nodded her head and said that it was a good idea and it might work.

Reever nodded his head and leant towards the side of Komui`s head and whispered what Kanda wrote. Reever must have hit a nerve because Komui woke up how he would usually wake up when he heard something about Lenalee getting married. After the flood of tears (the papers always get drenched when Komui cries.) Komui then sees Lenalee and Kanda together.

"Shoot! Now I have to print the exact same documents again. Someone please bring the wet documents to the recycling corner." Reever called out, slowing picking up those salvageable documents.

"Do we even have one?" Kanda wrote. Five seconds flat and Komui was wearing a safety helmet and was holding a big drill. He gave Kanda an evil glare and growled menacingly, "You came to tell me that you are getting MARRIED TO MY DEAR LENALEE!"

Mad and crazy Komui was charging at Kanda with the electric drill spinning and screaming, "KYAAAAH! DIEEEEEE! NO ONE TOUCHES MY LENALEEEEEE!" Kanda who was totally shocked screamed a high pitched,"TWEEEEEEEET!" Lenalee, who was standing at the side jumped in front of Kanda and shielded him. "KOMUI! Kanda is NOT going to marry me!" "What?" That crazed man stopped in front of Lenalee and listened to what his sister had to say. "Kanda came here because he accidentally swallowed a bird and is chirping and tweeting."

"Oh really?" Komui`s face suddenly brightened up as always(which is freakish). " I have the right tweezers…"

~~~Meanwhile~~~

" I shouldn`t have taken a stroll in the morning…" the chicken/Allen mumbled. He dragged his feet along to the males bathroom. Lavi who was walking along the corridor saw the great big chicken and shrieked, "CHICKEN!" Lavi after the chicken and the chicken had no idea until he shouted, "A big feast at last! A big roasted chicken for me!"

Mr. Chicken ran with his roasted chicken drumstick legs(because they were roasted from the friction on the floor.[You are an idiot if you believed that]) Allen the chicken was running up and down and around the order.


End file.
